


Royal Capital, Brilliant Smiles

by jesterlavorre



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Gen, giselle is a little lost but that's ok, i genuinely don't know what to tag this as, rosa is definitely a mom you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlavorre/pseuds/jesterlavorre
Summary: Giselle finds that people want to say 'hello' to her, even after everything.





	Royal Capital, Brilliant Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Stella Glow Secret Santa Klaus on discord! I hope you like it, Press!

“Good morning, Giselle!” Giselle stood in the barracks. This was not the first time she had been greeted this morning, however. People from all over the castle told her good morning as she wandered through it. She often wore clothing over her angel body, but even when she did not, those in the castle still greeted her. Some even asked how she was doing, or if she needed any assistance. 

“Oh, hello!” Giselle stepped outside of the castle, and a townsperson waved and smiled at her. Giselle adjusted the fabric of her clothes that kept the majority of her true nature hidden. She decided that it must be normal, these greetings. She saw them exchanged among the other members of the tuning knights, and when she did go out into the city, she saw the citizens speak to each other just like they spoke to her.

“Giselle, how are you?” Rosa, Lisette’s mother, stood at the bottom of the large steps that led to the castle doors. She had recently come to the capital to see Lisette. 

“I am well,” Giselle replied. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course! Let’s walk and talk, all right?” Rosa waited for Giselle to descend the stairs and they both set off. Rosa set a slow pace, and Giselle matched it perfectly. "Now, what was your question?" 

"How much do you know of the events related to the eclipse?" Giselle asked.

"Oh, Lisette told me everything," Rosa said, smiling faintly. Giselle was almost certain that that couldn't be true, but she didn't comment on it. "Why?" 

"Despite my role in the events of the eclipse, the people in this city seem to have no problem wishing me well," Giselle replied. "Not even you. I may be a part of the Tuning Knights, and I feel... regret for my past actions, but I don't understand how they can accept me. I know the people here are kind, but Xeno's betrayal should have made them... warier. I just don't see-"

"Giselle," Rosa interrupted softly. "Giselle, the people who know your past know your present. They know who you are now, who you've become, and they know that you will be someone amazing."

Giselle was silent as they passed a stall selling fruits. "Fine morning!" Someone called out to Rosa and Giselle. Rosa chuckled and gave the person a polite wave. Giselle halted in a side alley, and Rosa turned to her. "Who have I become?"

"Well, Lisette or Alto would know better than I, but I can see, Giselle, that you want to help people. Just like my Lisette. As long as you want to help people, Giselle, people will want to help you." Rosa moved, taking one of Giselle's hands in hers and smiling up at her. "You've become as human as anyone here."

Giselle's eyebrows furrowed. "You know I am not human."

"Humanity is more than being born a human, Giselle. It's what I see in you, it's what the Tuning Knights and the people here have. It's the compassion that made you become one of the Tuning Knights yourself. It's a difficult thing to understand, but Giselle, there are people who will help you figure it out. You're not alone in this." Rosa released Giselle's hand. 

"I can see now why Lisette is the way she is," Giselle said, slowly lowering her hand to her side. "You seem like an excellent mother, Rosa. Thank you for agreeing to answer my question. Even though your answer raised... new questions."

Rosa laughed. "Of course, Giselle. Never hesitate to ask me your questions, it'd be my pleasure to help."

Giselle bowed. "I'm sorry to take you away from your purpose. Were you looking for Lisette?"

"It's no problem, Giselle, but yes I was. Do you know where she is? I thought she might be at the castle, but Alto told me she had come into town," Rosa replied.

"Yes, she told me she was going to Bianca's shop," Giselle said. "Are you still adjusting to the city? I could take you there."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, yes. This city is much bigger than Mithra, I keep worrying that I'll get lost forever in these winding streets," Rosa said. "Thank you, Giselle."

Giselle nodded, setting a slow pace towards Bianca's shop. Rosa matched her pace. "It would be my pleasure to help."


End file.
